


Missing Moments

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Small one-shots to fill in the missing moments of season 3, mainly focused on Harry and Macy's relationship.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 44
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One: An Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at this. I'm back with more. These are not going to be anywhere near as long as the chapters for my rewrite. I'm still working on a longer fic that I'll start posting eventually. These will be unconnected one-shots. I can't guarantee there will be one for every episode. They're going to be quick and non-beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> First chapter: Maggie and Macy have a confrontation leading to a longer conversation between Harry and Macy.

As the four came in from having wine out in the backyard, Macy started cleaning the dishes that were left over from dinner. Harry pressed a small kiss to Macy’s temple before asking if she needed any help. She reassured him she had it covered and would meet him upstairs in a few minutes. Maggie leaned against the counter as Mel and Harry headed upstairs for bed.

The sisters stood there in a silence for a few moments. Maggie stared off into space, not noticing Macy’s jaw set in irritation. 

“Mace, you should have seen it, Mel was actually skipping. And giggling, it was insane,” Maggie said, laughing slightly. “I’m so glad it wore off. I couldn’t handle any more of giddy Mel.” 

“Hmm,” Macy said, vigorously scrubbing at a pan. 

“And then I tried to fix it, but then she was just almost despondent. She was all over the place. It was so frustrating,” Maggie continued, moving closer to Macy and picking up a dish to dry. 

“Yeah,” Macy said, turning her face away from her younger sister.

Maggie stopped and faced her sister. “Mace, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Macy dropped her sponge in the sink and put her hands on the edge of the sink, looking down. She continued in an even tone. “Forgive me if I’m just not really in the mood to listen to the wacky misadventures of you trying to manipulate people’s feelings. I don’t really find it funny at this particular moment.” 

“I’m sorry, are you mad at me right now? Seriously?” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion and anger. “Harry asked me to help him. What was I supposed to do? Tell him no?”

“Yes,” Macy yelled, finally turning to face her sister. “You were supposed to tell him you would never do anything that would hurt me that much because you’re my freaking sister. You know how I feel about him. You’ve been pushing me towards him for months.” A tear rolled down her face and she angrily wiped it away. 

“How am I getting the blame here and not Harry?” Maggie asked, outraged. “How is that fair?”

“I never said I wasn’t mad at him, but I expect that kind of move from Harry,” Macy said, crossing her arms. “I expect him to hurt me. I just never expected you to help him with that.” She wiped her hands off on a towel and walked away. “I’m going to bed. You can finish the rest of the dishes.” 

She walked upstairs and took a deep breath before entering her bedroom. She ran her hands across her face, trying to wipe away any last remnants of tears. Harry was already in bed, reading a book while he waited for Macy to join him. 

He looked up as she entered the room. “Mace…” he started.

“I’ll be just a minute,” she said, grabbing her pajamas and going into her bathroom. She took off her makeup and splashed some cold water on her face. 

She walked back into the bedroom and climbed in bed next to her boyfriend. He put his arm around her and she curled up into his chest. She took a deep breath in, luxuriating in the smell of his cologne. She pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes.

“Don’t be mad at Maggie,” Harry said, rubbing his hand along her back. 

She tilted her face up to look at him. “You heard us,” she said.

He nodded. “I was coming back to help you and I heard a little bit of it, yes. You know Maggie wouldn’t have told me no if I asked her for help. That was part of the reason I asked her.” He looked down and away from Macy, his voice getting smaller. “It was a stupid thing to ask of her and I’m really sorry I even considered it.” 

“I know you’re sorry and I forgive you,” she said, looking away from him. “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. The idea that you so quickly jumped to wanting to get rid of your feelings instead of wanting to work through them together.” 

“Did you mean what you said to Maggie?” he asked softly. “That you expect me to hurt you.”

“Sometimes, yes.” She closed her eyes and sighed, still unable to look at him. “Harry, you have so much of the power here. I’ve told you a couple times now how I feel about you. And I know you obviously return those feelings, but I feel like I’m flying without a parachute here.” 

“Macy, will you look at me?” he asked. She took a deep breath and did as he asked. “I’m terrified of how I feel about you because I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. I have trouble focusing when you’re nearby because all I want is to be close to you. I’ve had romantic feelings for other women before, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel for you. Trust me, love, you have plenty of power over me, too.” 

“So no more running from this? Running from me?” she asked hesitantly. “Because I really just want to be with you now.” 

“I want that, too,” he said, cradling her face against his hand and kissing her forehead. “And I’m going to try my hardest to make up for all the times I’ve hurt you. Because I know I have a lot to make up for.” 

She kissed him quickly and laid her head on his shoulder. “We’ll take it a day at a time. Just don’t push me away.” 

“I won’t, not anymore,” he reassured her. He turned off his bedside lamp and fell asleep with his beloved in his arms. 


	2. Chapter Two: I Want To Know Your Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x03: Macy wants to know more about the plans Harry mentioned while they were on the beach. He gladly obliges as they settle into their new bedroom setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just so happens that one of my favorite love songs of all time is "I Want To Know Your Plans" by Say Anything, so when Harry said "I had these plans" in that tortured voice, I instantly melted and had to write this. I was listening to the Say Anything song on repeat while writing, so I definitely recommend giving it a listen. I love it so much I wanted it as the first dance at my wedding, but it was maybe a little too dark in places.

“ _ I wanted to take you to Paris. I had these plans.”  _

The sisters and Harry returned to the manor exhilarated over returning magic to the world, but also feeling defeated at this new wrinkle in their life. Standing in the Command Center, they tried every combination of people. None of the sisters could get closer than six feet to each other. Harry couldn’t get within six feet of any of them, either. Every time they tried, they got pushed back by some invisible force. 

They were all tired and agreed to reconvene in the morning to try to figure out what to do next. After a few attempts and a bruised tailbone on Maggie’s part that Harry couldn’t get close enough to heal, the sisters all safely made it into their bedrooms. 

Macy walked into her room and flopped down on her bed, looking over at the pile of clothes next to her. “I don’t have the energy to clean this all up tonight,” she said, looking away and running her hands over her face. 

Harry walked over to the bed and tried to pick up some of the clothing to put away, but he was pushed backwards by the forcefield. “Damn it,” he sighed, sitting against the wall. “Maybe the universe is this cruel. We cheat death yet again, restore magic to the world, and now I can’t even fall asleep with my girlfriend in my arms.” 

Macy sat up and looked at him, a soft smile on her face. “Your girlfriend?” she said, hesitantly.

He shrugged. “I know we were on a pause because of the Faction and then the possible death of magic, but I don’t want to be paused anymore. I want to  _ live _ . I want to have a life with you.” 

“I want to have a life with you, too,” she said, sinking to the floor to be on equal ground as him. “You’ve just never called me your girlfriend before. I like it,” she admitted. “So, that would make you my boyfriend then?” She bit her lip shyly. “My boyfriend, Harry Greenwood.” 

“I love the sound of that,” Harry said, staring into her eyes intently. “And I hate that the second I try to kiss you, I know I’ll be blown back across this room.” He looked up at the ceiling. “It just can’t be this hard. What are we missing?”

“Harry, we can’t do this tonight,” she lightly scolded. “Because you know once I start going down the research rabbithole, I’m not coming out without an answer. And I am so incredibly tired.” 

“I know, love,” he agreed. He stood up and went to the doorway. “I guess I’m going back up to the attic then. This will be our first night sleeping apart since we’ve been together, and I already hate that.” 

“You don’t have to go upstairs,” she said hopefully. “I mean, we could move your couch down here. Rearrange things so you can still stay in here.” Her face fell just a little bit. “I don’t want to be apart from you, either, even if I can’t get close to you.” 

“I’d like that very much,” he said, smiling sadly. He knew it would be torture to try to sleep across the room from her, but it would be worse to sleep in a different room entirely. 

“Perfect,” she nodded. “Then I will go grab your couch and move it down here. We’ll rearrange my bed, so we can sleep as close as possible without being blown back from each other.” 

As she left the room, he tried to move her bed around, but the bed frame was too heavy for him to do it without her telekinesis. A few moments later, Macy levitated the couch into her room. Harry stood off to the side while she rotated her bed frame, moved aside her vanity and settled his couch into position. They both changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds, laying on their sides to look at each other. The silence laid heavy between them, both yearning to rush over to their partner and wrap them in an embrace. 

“You said something when we were on the beach,” she said, needing to break the silence before she tried to force her way across the room to him. “You said you had plans. Will you tell me about them?” 

“Of course,” he said, smiling fondly. “First of all, we’ll go to Paris. Wander around the city, holding hands. Eat at the finest patisseries. We’ll go to the Curie Museum and you’ll tell me everything you know about Marie Curie.” She smiled as she realized how much thought he had put into their excursion. “I’ll buy you fresh flowers at every stand we see. We’ll kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower. I thought about putting a lock on that bridge, but apparently that’s illegal now, and I didn’t think we needed any potential bad luck.” 

She laughed at the frustrated expression on his face as he talked about the lock bridge. “I wish we could go right now,” she sighed. “Why Paris?” 

“It’s the City of Love,” he shrugged. “Where else would I take my love?” 

She tried to contain her wide smile at his term of endearment. “That does make sense,” she said, pulling her pillow closer to her and imagining it was him. “What other plans do you have?” 

He moved on to his back and looked up at the ceiling. “I want to take you everywhere,” he sighed. “Show you the entire world. Ride the gondolas in Venice and kiss under every bridge. Curl up with each other for warmth under the Northern Lights. Go on safari in Africa, so you can tell me everything you know about every animal we see. Show you all my favorite spots in London. I had a lot of beaches in the plan, too, but you apparently don’t like those,” he said, looking back at her with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face. 

“Are we going to do anything other than go on vacation?” she laughed affectionately. “What about our real life?” 

“After everything we’ve been through, don’t you think we deserve a bit of a getaway,” he asked, seriously. “And I have plenty of plans for our life here, too,” he said with a mournful tone to his voice. 

Her eyes teared up. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to rest her head against his shoulder and feel the gentle press of his lips against her temple. “Tell me about those,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. 

He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes and sent a silent damning to the universe. It was utter torture to see her so upset. “No, love, please don’t cry,” he begged. “Not when I can’t come over there and hold you. I can’t bear it.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, wiping her eyes. “I just hate this so much.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” he told her. “We’re going to figure out why we can’t get near each other. And once we do, I’m never taking my hands off of you,” he said, his voice dropping to a lower register in a near growl. 

“Do you promise?” she asked quietly. 

“Absolutely,” he said forcefully, holding her gaze. She felt the weight of his words and longed for them to become a reality. He smiled and let his eyes soften. “Now, my plans for here. Lots of date nights. Candlelit dinners in the backyard. Dancing together as frequently as we can. Cooking dinner together.” 

“I want all of that, too,” she assured him, closing her eyes as she tried to conjure up the mental image of herself in his arms once more. 

“What about you?” he asked hesitantly. “Do you have any plans for us?”

“Honestly?” she said, nervously. “I was so certain I was going to die tonight that I stopped letting myself think about the future.” 

“Well, now you can,” he said, confidently. “ _ We _ can. We can think about our future together now. So, what do you see for us?”

“A lot of the same stuff we already do,” she said, looking off into space. “Trying to figure out magical mysteries together. Sitting and reading together after dinner.” He smiled as he realized how comfortable their relationship already felt. “But also other things, like Mel and Maggie teasing us about how sickening we are,” she continued, smiling. “Taking bubble baths together,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as he laughed. “More things like that.” 

“We’re going to have it, Macy,” he promised her. “We’re going to figure it out. Together.” 

“I hate how far away you feel right now,” she sighed. She sat up suddenly, a bright smile on her face. “I have an idea. Toss me your pillow.” 

“Okay,” he said curiously, doing as she asked. “What are you thinking?” he asked as she threw her pillow over to him. 

“Take your shirt off,” she said, excitedly, as she started to unbutton her pajama top. 

He groaned. “Macy, are you trying to torture me right now?” It was bad enough he couldn’t touch her when she was fully clothed. To be reminded of what lay underneath her clothes was more than he could bear in that moment. 

“Not like that,” she laughed. “Though depending on how long this lasts, we may need to get creative,” she smirked mischievously. A shot of desire ran through his body as he tried to imagine all the ways they could be intimate with each other. “Put your shirt on my pillow and then throw it back to me.” She wrapped her pajama top around Harry’s pillow and buttoned it up before throwing it back over to his couch. 

“You’re brilliant,” he laughed as he realized what her thoughts were. He took off his pajama shirt and buttoned it around her pillow, holding it closely to his chest for a moment before throwing it back to her. 

She laid back down, clasping her arms around her pillow. “It smells like your cologne,” she said, closing her eyes and sighing. “I love this smell. It smells like home and comfort,” she said, looking over at him longingly. 

“And yours smells like your body wash,” he said, smiling. “It almost feels like you’re over here with me.”

“Soon, Harry,” she promised. “We’re going to figure this out. I won’t give up until we do.” 

“We should get some rest, love,” he said. “I think we’ve got a long day of research ahead of us tomorrow.” He kissed the tips of his fingers and held them up in her direction. She smiled and did the same. They both fell asleep, clutching their pillows tightly as they tried to imagine it was their partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you feel so obliged, comments are always encouraged and appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three: A Touch of the Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry is out searching for the moon poppy, he chats nightly with Macy through the ear bugs. Takes place between 3x03 and 3x04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @Thankful_4_U on Twitter who mentioned something to inspire this fic. I'm trying really hard to maintain the T rating for this story, but this one pushes the envelope just a bit. 
> 
> Wrote this last night, so it's not beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes.

It had been two weeks since Harry set out in search of the moon poppy. The elusive flower that had all of Macy’s hopes resting on it. The single bloom that could unlock so many things for her. The ability to walk to her bedroom without worrying about being blasted back five feet and having her flesh burned. The chance to sit on the same couch as Maggie and Mel while they watched a movie together. Even just a simple hug from her sisters. 

And Harry. It would return so much that had been cruelly ripped away at the very beginning of their relationship. Gentle caresses as she was examining a specimen under the microscope. Soft kisses against her temple as he passed by her in the kitchen. And more intimate touches in other parts of her body. The longer she went without a touch from him, the more vivid her imagination became. By the time they were able to touch again, she would have an extensive list of all the things she wanted to try. Things she had read about or heard about that she thought she might like, but had never had the chance to try with anyone before. Things she felt like she trusted him enough to ask him to do with her. 

She settled down into the bathtub, trying to unwind after another frustrating day. Maggie was running late that morning, so it threw off the whole routine. She had narrowly avoided being blown backwards down the stairs as Maggie was rushing out the door. They had barely made it through the day without any magic blasts or sudden rashes. She laughed as she thought about the signs they used to have in her lab to promote safety. “We have made it one day with no injuries,” today’s sign would say. Maybe she should make one of those signs for the house. 

Macy closed her eyes and let the sound of her music relax her. The warm water enveloped her body and provided a comfort unlike anything else she was able to experience these days. She had never been a particularly tactile person before. She didn’t hug her friends. She didn’t touch people on the arm as she was talking to them. Like so much about her life, though, that all changed when she met her sisters. They were the touchiest people she could ever imagine. It was never in an intrusive way, though. It was always meant to be reassuring. To lose all of that so suddenly hurt in ways Macy would not have expected. 

Her music came to a halt and the gentle chime of her alarm rang out from her phone speaker. It was time for her favorite part of the day. She stood up from the water, quickly dried off, and put on her softest silk nightgown. She climbed into bed and sat back against the headboard. 

She grabbed her earbug from the nightstand and let it run up her arm before settling in her ear canal. She didn’t even flinch when it did this anymore. It was just a part of her daily routine. 

“Macy? Are you there, love?” Harry’s gentle voice said directly against her ear drum. 

“Harry,” she said, letting out a deep sigh as the warm baritone of his voice echoed throughout her body. “I’m here. Sorry, I sat in the bathtub a moment too long.” 

He groaned as the image of her in the tub flashed through his brain. Walking around in the heat of the rainforest all day made it so he had plenty of time to daydream. Naturally, his thoughts mainly settled on his beloved and what she might be doing at that exact moment in time. 

“Harry?” he registered her voice saying. “Are you still there?” she asked, worry creeping into her voice.

“Sorry, I started picturing you in the bath and I lost focus for a minute,” he said, slightly dumbfounded. 

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. For as much as she thought about sex with Harry, she was always caught offguard when he alluded to having the same thoughts about her. His flirtation normally bordered on the more romantic side of things. He seemed insistent on being a perfect gentleman, no matter how much she wanted him to drop that facade. 

“Oh really?” she said, playfully. “Tell me more about that.” She had been trying to work up the courage to take their nightly conversations to a more provocative level. Maybe this would be easier than she was expecting. 

He laughed softly in her ear and she instantly felt comforted. “Tell me about your day,” he said gently. She sighed as she realized he was trying to change the topic. 

“We made it through without anyone getting blasted or burned,” she said proudly. “This was the first day yet. I think we’re getting our routine down.” 

He smiled and settled back against the tree where he had set up a makeshift tent for the night. “I hate that I’m not there to heal you,” he said, shaking his head. “Not that I’d be able to get close enough to you in order to do that, but still. I hate being so useless to the three of you.”

“You’re not useless, Harry,” she scolded. “You’re walking around the entire world trying to find a single flower in order to cure us.”

“Well, that’s assuming I can actually find it,” he grumbled. “So far, I’m not having much luck.” 

“Where are you right now?” she asked, laying down and pulling her pillow tight against her. “Are you still in Africa?”

“No, I moved over to South America,” he said. “It's more likely to be in one of the rainforests here, so I decided to try over here. There's still a couple jungles left in Africa I haven't tried, so I'll go back if I don't have any luck on this continent.” 

“What’s it like there?” she asked, closing her eyes and trying to picture where he might be.

“Humid,” he groaned. “Extremely humid. But it’s also beautiful in its own way. The plants are thick and lush. I’ve seen so many flowers I want to pick and put together in a bouquet for you. I haven’t seen the sky all day because the canopy is so full. It’s easy to become disoriented here.”

Her brow furrowed. “But you’re okay? You aren’t going to accidentally trip and fall into the Amazon or get eaten by a piranha or fall into quicksand or anything like that?”

“No, Macy,” he said fondly. “I’m being safe. I’ve got food. I’ve got water. I’ve got shelter. I’m not even sure quicksand is a real thing,” he laughed. “I haven’t seen it yet, at least.”

“Good, I need you to come back to me, Harry,” she said quietly. “We’re just getting started, after all.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed. “You know, I touched myself earlier and pretended that it was you,” he said nonchalantly. 

She sat upright, her eyes lighting up at the images going through her mind. “You did?” she asked breathlessly. “I thought I was the only one that did that,” she closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I’ve been doing that every night after we hang up with each other. I think I’m going to run out the motor on my vibrator soon,” she laughed. 

“Your...oh goodness,” he said, blushing as he realized how what he said sounded to her. “I just meant I traced my fingertips along my arm and pretended it was you.” 

She put her hands in her face, wishing she had the ability to rewind time and take back the last minute. “Of course that’s what you meant,” she cringed. “That’s really sweet, Harry. I wish I was there next to you, too. Can you just forget how I interpreted what you said?” she asked, grimacing.

“I really don’t want to forget that,” he all but growled. “I want to think about it quite frequently, actually.” 

“You do?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. “Do you want me to tell you more about what I imagine?” she asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt. “And if you wanted to touch yourself somewhere other than your arm, I wouldn’t mind that.” 

He groaned as he felt a familiar stirring in his pants. “Trust me, love. I want to explore that with you in the very near future. But right now, I am soaked in sweat and in need of a bath, so it’s not exactly the most attractive setting for me. Plus, there’s a giant snake about twelve feet away that seems to be monitoring my every action.”

“Of course,” she said, shaking her head. “That makes perfect sense. I’m sor-”

“But tomorrow night, I will find a place I can bathe and a more secluded area to set up my tent, and we will continue this conversation,” he said, determined. 

“Tomorrow night?” she clarified, beaming. “Um, yes, I will be very ready for that.” 

“If you wanted, I can tell you some of the places I’d touch you if I was there with you right now,” he said, a little sheepishly. “Some of the more innocent parts of your body.” 

She nodded her head quickly before she remembered he could not see her right now. “Um, yes, I would like that very much,” she said, her voice taking on a higher pitch in her excited nervousness.

“Alright, love,” he said, authoritatively. “I want you to lean back against your pillows and follow my directions. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I can do that.” 

“Good girl,” he said as his praise shot straight through her body to her core. “I’d start by holding your hand. Your dainty hands that fit just perfectly into mine. I’d sweep my thumb across the back of your hand, relishing the softness of your skin under my fingertips.”

It was a little awkward for her to hold her own hand, but she eventually got them positioned just right. She slowly dragged her thumb across the back of her hand. It wasn’t quite the same, but with his voice in her ear, she could easily imagine it was him. 

“Then I would take my fingers up your arm, going as slow as possible, committing every cell of your arm to memory,” he said, closing his eyes and picturing her next to him. He pictured her sitting in the bed that had quickly become theirs. He imagined her in one of her silk nightgowns, maybe the maroon one from their first night together. Tomorrow night, he would be sure to ask her what she was wearing, no matter how lecherous that might make him sound. 

She danced the tips of her fingers along her arm, trying to go at the same pace he would. She knew he would go agonizingly slow. In the small number of times they had been able to be intimate with each other, she learned that Harry liked to take his time. He savored every moment, always treating it like it might be their last time together. 

“Where would you go next?” she breathed out. 

He chuckled as he pictured her face. He could tell how turned on she was at this moment. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine her. Her mouth opened just slightly. Her cheeks flushed. Her eyes shut as she gave herself over to her desires. She was always so put together. It thrilled him to see her fall apart, and to know that he was the one responsible for it. 

“I’d trace your collarbone next, fighting the urge to travel lower down your chest, knowing that the anticipation will make everything worth it later,” he said. 

She bit her lip as she tried to follow his exact directions. She was fighting the same urge as him. She could reach lower down her chest. Harry wouldn’t need to know. 

“Remember, love, follow my directions exactly,” he said as she whimpered softly. “I know how impatient you get. And we will get there, love. Trust me, we will get there. Just not tonight.” 

“But I want to get there tonight,” she whined as she gently touched her collarbone. 

“Soon,” he promised. “Now, I’d go up to that spot just behind your ear. I’d lean in and press a delicate kiss there. You make the most delightful sound when I kiss you there.” She let out a high-pitched sigh as she touched herself there. “That’s the sound. Right there,” he said, smiling. “I think that’s my favorite sound you make, other than the sound of you falling apart underneath me. But that’s for another night as well.” 

She pushed herself into the mattress and clenched her legs together, trying to ease the aching need between her thighs. 

“Next, I’d trail my fingers up your spine, although I imagine that might be a bit hard for you to reach on your own,” he said, trying to picture her contorting herself to follow his instructions. “You may just need to imagine this one. But I’d start up at the top near your neck and linger over every vertebrae, appreciating the difference in each one. I’d stop just above your tailbone, even though both of us want me to continue down lower,” he laughed. 

She nodded at his joke. “Yes, yes, we both want that very much,” she groaned. 

“I’d pull your legs across my lap and work my way along the side of your leg. Starting up at your thigh and going all the way down to your ankles. Every inch of you a chance to appreciate your velvety skin. Your legs last forever, so I’d have plenty of time to slow down and enjoy their feeling.” 

She sighed as she reached her ankle. “Where to next, Harry?” she asked, eager to continue his exploration of her body. 

“I think that’s where we end for tonight,” he said, smugly. “We’ll continue this together tomorrow night?” he asked, able to clearly see the pout on her face as he called their evening to a close. 

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” she complained. 

“Not at all,” he joked. “And besides, you said you have your own nightly routine after we hang up with each other. Are you going to keep going tonight, Macy?” he asked, knowing full well the answer to his question.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “I’m definitely going to need that tonight.” 

“Find your release, my love,” he said. “And then tell me all about it tomorrow night. Every move you make, every sensation you feel. I want to feel like I’m right there next to you. Can you do that for me?” 

“I don’t know,” she joked. “It might take me a little bit of practice to get it just right. I might have to try a few times.” 

“Well, you are a scientist,” he laughed. “We may need to repeat this experiment, just for validity’s sake. I think we’re both up to it, though.” 

“I really hope you find that damn poppy soon,” she said, irritated. 

“Trust me, love, you have renewed my motivation to find it as quickly as I possibly can. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night,” he said, not wanting to bring their night to a close, but knowing he needed to get some sleep if he was going to continue traipsing through the rainforest tomorrow. 

“Good night, Harry,” she said. “I can’t wait for tomorrow night now.” 

“Nor can I,” he agreed. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” he said, knowingly.

“Oh, I will,” she said smugly. “I’ll fill you in on exactly how much tomorrow night. Sleep well and stay safe.” 

She reluctantly removed the ear bug and set it back on her nightstand. She reached into her drawer and pulled out her favorite toy, quickly bringing herself to climax before collapsing against her pillows. She just had to make it through tomorrow, and then she’d have Harry back in her bed again. Even if he was thousands of miles away, it could almost be as good as the real thing, if she just pretended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got this time! Thank you everyone for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four: If You Break Her Heart, I'll Kick Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel continues with the jokes about Harry's age until he can't take it anymore. Then he realizes why she's actually upset. Takes place post-3x05.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the comment from Mel about Harry being behind the times seemed weird, so I decided to give it some additional context. 
> 
> As with all the chapters in this story, they're quick and un-beta'd. So, please forgive any mistakes.

“Harry? Are you up here?” Mel’s voice rang out from the bottom of the attic stairs. Harry froze at his research board. His eyes shut and his whole body clenched. Every interaction with Mel over the past week had left him frustrated and hurt. She seemed determined to make snide comments about his age wherever she could, and he was exhausted. Macy could tell something was up with him, but he didn’t want to cause friction between the sisters, so he kept his feelings to himself. He just wanted a night of peace while Macy was dealing with Safe Space issues. Mel might need him, though. His duties had to come first. 

“Yes, Mel, I’m over near the window, so you have plenty of space,” he yelled back, finally growing accustomed to giving his location before someone walked into the room. That was one of many practices the sisters had put into place over the past three months. Since he had been in and out on various missions, the routine wasn’t quite second nature to him yet. It was just another way he felt out of step with the Charmed Ones. 

“Macy told me I should check out your research board,” she said, crossing her arms and staying on the other side of the room. “She thought having another set of eyes on it could help to crack the mystery.” 

He nodded, stepping further to the side to allow her to approach. “Feel free. I’m open to any ideas.” 

She started to look it over slowly, taking in the various articles and artifacts he had. He had clearly been obsessing over this. She knew how Harry got with research. He completely threw himself into it, not coming out of the rabbit hole until he had answers. It was what made him a good Whitelighter and a good professor. “You know, it might make sense to digitize this. Put it in a Google document so we can all add to it.”

He wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. He much preferred having the hard copy in front of him, being able to manipulate the pictures, and make notes directly on them.

She rolled her eyes. “It is the 21st century, Harry. I get that computers are foreign to people of your generation,” she started.

“Okay, enough,” he yelled, startling the both of them with the force in his voice. “I just mean, can you stop with the constant cracks about my age?”

She scoffed and turned to face him. “What are you talking about? I’m just pointing out that you aren’t that comfortable with computers.”

“Except I am, Mel, and you know I am,” he said, frustrated. “I don’t prefer them, but I know how to use a damn computer. But it’s not just that.” He shook his head and looked her in the eye. “You’re constantly making comments about the age gap between Macy and me, ever since I came back from that last mission.” He paused, not wanting the answer to his next question because there was a part of him that knew what it would be. “Do you have a problem with my relationship with Macy?”

She froze for a moment. Over the past several months, she had a lot more opportunities to just sit and talk with her sisters. While they had all been focused on their allergy, the constant chaos of the magical world had slowed. Macy mainly spoke of her research into the cure and how frustrated she was with the lack of progress, but occasionally, she would talk about Harry and how things were going with their relationship. Mel watched as she lit up every time she got a text from him while he was gone. She saw the way Macy looked forward to her nightly chats with Harry. She was effusive in her enjoyment over their new relationship. Harry was more subdued, though. If she was being honest, it scared her a bit. 

“What if I did?” she said, softly. “Would it matter?”

“Yes, it would,” he said, hurt seeping into his voice as he was taken aback by her sudden objections. “I thought you and Maggie were okay with Macy and I pursuing this relationship. You’ve known about my feelings for your sister for months, before she even knew about them, and you’ve never said anything about it.”

“It was always theoretical then,” she shrugged. “But Harry, you have to look at it from my perspective, okay?” She started to pace. “She’s my sister, and she’s had so much pain in her life.”

“And you think I want to cause her more pain?” he asked, offended. 

Mel thought about the constant drama of the past year. Macy had lost her sense of self in the continuous angst. She was just finally starting to be herself again, and Mel didn’t want anything to jeopardize that. “You already have, though. You were a mess when you thought Macy liked Jimmy, and then you went and kissed Abigael-” 

“Which I regretted as soon as it happened,” he interrupted.

“Macy has her whole life ahead of her,” Mel said, stopping and looking at him. “She might want to get married, have children, grow old with someone.” Even though Macy had never spoken to her about her future plans, she knew how much she felt she missed out on in her childhood. She wanted every happiness for Macy, but she couldn’t help but see all the potential obstacles a relationship with Harry might bring. “And I see how she feels for you, and I am terrified this is going to end with her heart broken.”

He sat down on his couch and looked up at her. “Do you think I haven’t considered all of that?” he asked. “Do you think I’m just treating this as some cavalier fling? We have plans.” 

Mel rolled her eyes. “We all know about the two of you wanting to go to Paris and screw each other’s brains out.”

He blushed at her crude depiction of his plans. “Don’t reduce it to that.” He sighed. “Yes, I want to do all of the cliched romantic stereotypes with her, but it’s about the experience. I want to experience life with your sister. I want to experience love with Macy. I want to give her those experiences because she deserves them.” 

“And what about when the honeymoon ends?” Mel challenged, pulling a chair over as close to Harry as she could get without being blasted away. She leaned forward and looked him in the eye. “Have you guys talked about the future? What you both want with each other?”

“Have you and Ruby talked about that?” Harry argued, sitting back and crossing his arms. “You’ve been with Ruby longer than I’ve been with Macy, after all.” 

She scoffed. “That’s totally different.” 

“Is it?” he asked. “Because if you think about it Mel, Macy and I hardly had a chance to be together before this accursed allergy. And since then, I’ve been in and out to find different ingredients to try to fix this problem. So, our relationship is still very much in its infancy.” 

“So you’re saying you don’t know if it’s serious?” Mel said, getting up to leave. “This is exactly what I was afraid of.”

“Would you stop?” Harry said, standing up and taking a step toward her. “That is not what I am saying at all. I can assure you, on my end, I have never had a more serious relationship with anyone. Just because your sister and I haven’t talked about marriage and children yet, it doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about those things.” 

“So what do you want then?” Mel said, setting her jaw in defiance. “What do you want for your future with Macy?” 

“I want to have that conversation with your sister first,” he said definitively. “Preferably at a time where I could kiss her or hold her hand or at least not be yelling it across the damn room to her.” He fixed Mel with a hard glance. “Let me make something clear. I care for you very deeply, Mel, and it is important to me that you approve of my relationship with your sister.” Mel started to open her mouth as he put up his hand. “I wasn’t done. It is important to me, but it is not necessary. The only person whose opinion matters to me is your sister. So yes, it will hurt me if you do not approve of our relationship and I know it would hurt her as well, but it will not change the fact I am in love with Macy.” 

Mel pursed her lips. “Does she know you’re in love with her?” she asked softly.

He nodded. “She does.” 

She looked down at the floor, a small sense of relief flooding her before she realized Macy never considered telling her sisters about that step in her relationship. Mel told Maggie the first time she and Niko said they loved each other. Maggie told her and Macy when she and Parker said it. She assumed that was just one of those things you automatically told your sisters. “You would think she’d tell her sisters that?” she said in a small voice. 

“You know how private Macy is,” he said reassuringly. “If it makes you feel better, I only told her a few days ago.” 

“That does make me feel better,” she admitted. “Just please don’t hurt my sister? At least not when I can’t even give her a hug?” 

“I don’t intend to hurt her at any point,” he said seriously. She gave him a small smile, letting him know he answered her question the right way.

She nodded and then straightened her posture, going back to a purely business-like demeanor. “I still think it would make sense to put the research in a shared drive. That way, we can take it to the Command Center or even just have two of us look at it without having to worry about getting blasted.” 

“That is a good point,” he agreed. “I will put it all into a Google drive and share the link with everyone.” 

“And I will stop with the jokes about your age,” she said, turning to leave. “Even if you do make a sound every time you get up like your back hurts.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s not because I’m old. Physically, I’m not  _ that _ much older than Macy. My back hurts because I’ve been sleeping on this horrid pullout sofa since we were relocated to Seattle,” he said, gesturing to the ragged couch in the corner of the room. 

“Well, we should probably get you a better bed then,” Mel said. “We probably should have done that a while ago.” 

He shook his head. “There’s no need. We’re going to figure this out, Mel, and then I won’t be sleeping up here any longer.”

She walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. “You have my approval, Harry,” she yelled back up as he smiled. “But if you break her heart, I’ll kick your ass.” 

“I have no doubt of that, Mel,” he yelled back from the top of the stairs. 

She walked back to her room and sat down on her bed, seeing a text from Macy. “ _ Did you get a chance to talk to Harry?”  _ it read. She rolled her eyes. Maybe her sister was a little more perceptive than she gave her credit for at times. “ _ Yep, we’re all good, _ ” she responded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
